


~CherryVanilla~ I'm Still Nervous..[LEMON]

by Xx_Cherry_Vanilla_xX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Cherry_Vanilla_xX/pseuds/Xx_Cherry_Vanilla_xX
Summary: In short, this is a lemon I wanted to write for CherryVanilla. Although it might not be the best because I'm writing this at 2am in the morning.





	~CherryVanilla~ I'm Still Nervous..[LEMON]

It was a calm summer afternoon on a Friday in June, and Ia had just gotten off her shift after working at the local coffee shop. She let out a sigh of relief and waved goodbye to her fellow employees, leaving the small and enclosed building. She looked around at the semi-bustling sidewalks as people strolled past her. “Friday….t-the best d-day of the w-week…” She smiled softly as she started to make her way back home through the town. Looking around, there was all sorts of small shops and boutiques that were accompanied by several trees and other plants. The sun was on the horizon, getting ready to create a beautiful sunset for everyone to see. It gave the sky pink and orange hues that collided with the blue colors and the white fluffy clouds. The sight of everything around Ia filled her with wonder and happiness. This time of day was her favorite thing to see after a hard day at work. A coffee shop can be both relaxing and stressful, even on the brightest of days. The people who came around in the place were often friendly and calm, but sometimes there would be a large rush of customers. Today was one of those days, but Ia had enough experience to be able to handle it with the help of other co-workers. However, she was slightly saddened that she had only one way of getting home, walking. She didn't have a car yet to drive, nor did she any other sort of vehicle to use. And...he was still working. Her boyfriend, G, hadn't finished with work yet, so she would most likely be home before him. She sighed to herself and continued to walk the scenic path home. 

"7:07... I-It's getting late, I-I better h-hurry.." Checking her phone for the time, she didn't look up quick enough before she bumped into someone. "Oof!" She stumbled back a little and rubbed her head. "I-I'm so sorry, I-I wasn't l-looking where I-I was g-going...!" She heard a familiar chuckle. "No need to apologize, princess." The figure turned around, and it was...it was G! She gasped and smiled widely, hugging him tightly. "I-I didn't know i-it was y-you...I-I thought you wouldn't b-be done with work u-until later.." He gladly hugged her back and smiled down at her. "I managed to get off work a little early. Besides, today's our one-year anniversary of being together. I wanted to surprise you." She tilted her head slightly, then he held out a beautiful bouquet of flowers in front of her. "G-G, they're b-beautiful...! T-Thank you s-so much..!" The bouquet had an assortment of tulips, poppies, sunflowers, irises, dandelions, and daisies. It was a beautiful sight, to say the least. She took it in her hands and smiled happily, a light blush on her cheeks. "I'm glad you like them, sweetheart." He then continued to gently kiss her cheek and return the smile. "Now then, shall we head home?" He extended his hand to her, and she took it, her fingers intertwining with his. She then looked up at him and nodded, then they walked the rest of the way home.

As they walked up the porch of their house, he opened the door for her and let her inside first. Once inside, she found a spare vase in a cabinet of the kitchen and filled it up with water, gently and carefully setting the flowers inside. "T-They really are p-perfect, I c-can't thank you e-enough..." She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, which sent a tingle through her. "Well, I wanted to get something special for my special girlfriend.." He nuzzled her neck and purred lowly, smiling softly. "Y-You're so sweet..." She hummed and smiled, the blush on her cheeks growing slightly darker. He pulled away and turned her around, pulling her close to him and looking down at her. "Mm, you're sweeter, my love..." He leaned down and kissed her gently, cupping her cheek with one hand and the other rested on her shoulder. Both of her arms made their way around his neck, standing on her tippy toes a bit. The height difference made it a bit difficult for them to kiss, so he decided to pick her up and held her close, making sure that she she didn't fall. They didn't break contact at all and their kiss grew more passionate by the minute. She now had her arms and legs wrapped around his body, her fingers lightly pressing into his back and her feet locked securely around him. His tongue gently pressed against her soft lips, wanting entry. She made a small noise and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue slide in. Their tongues fought for dominance, and he won after a few minutes. They pulled away, a single strand of saliva connecting them, and they gazed into each other's eyes. "D-Do you think....w-we could do t-that again...?" She asked him in a hushed tone, her cheeks flushed up a bright red color. He looked down for a minute and back at her. "Yeah...but...we should continue this elsewhere." He then held her a bit tighter and they both went upstairs into the bedroom.

He closed the door behind him, and set her on the bed, crawling on top of her and looking down at her. Her eyes were slightly wider than before and her face was more red now. She looked up at him with an innocent expression, and he couldn't help but laugh a little. "You're so cute, princess." She blushed and hid her face with her hands, suddenly flustered. He took notice and gently pried away her hands. However, he felt her trembling a little. "Hey...why are you shaking, baby..?" She looked to the side and stayed silent for a moment. "Is there something wrong?" He let go of her hands and looked at her with a worried expression. "I-I'm just....n-nervous..." "Why are you nervous?" She closed her eyes and sighed softly. "B-Because... I-It's my first t-time..." He gasped softly and held her close. "That's why you're nervous?" She nodded. "Well...would it...be okay, if I was your first, then?" She saw his cheeks suddenly turn yellow and gazed at him. "I-I..." She blushed deeply and looked away then bit her lip. "Y-Yes...I-I wouldn't wanna do t-this with anyone e-else but y-you..." He flashed a smile and kissed her nose, blushing and sighing out of relief. "Alright..." He put his hands on her waist while hers were wrapped around his neck, the two of them close to each other. The closeness and contact made them get a little warm. "We can go as slow as we want, okay..? I...I don't wanna rush anything or do anything that might hurt you..." She blushed and smiled softly. "O-Okay...B-But I like a-anything you d-do to me..." He paused for a moment then kissed her gently, pulling away slightly and whispering to her. "Well... let's have some fun then, babydoll...~" 

He said in a slightly seductive tone and kissed her once more, his hands starting to sneak up her shirt. She shivered and pressed closer to him, their kiss getting more and more heated. She began to let out a few small noises and moans, his hands pushing her shirt up to her bra. They pulled away and he started to gently kiss and nibble her neck, finding her sweet spot almost instantly. "A-Ahhn...~" A more audible moan came out of her and he shuddered at the sound. He pulled away and pulled off her shirt, looking at her body. "Babe...even with all these scars...you still have the most gorgeous body I've ever seen.." His hands traces along her stomach and to her arms, being gentle with his touches. She looked at him with a slightly surprised expression. "R-Really...?" He nodded and held her right arm gently, kissing the scars along her forearm. "Yeah.. it's perfect.." He kissed the scars on her stomach and moved his way up to her chest, looking at her. "D-Do you mind if I..?" She glanced to the side and nodded slightly, granting him permission. He then slipped his hands behind her back and unclipped her bra, slowly taking it off and tossing it to the side. She quickly covered herself in embarrassment and blushed a deep red. He frowned slightly and rubbed her hips gently then kissed her cheek. "No need to hide yourself, beautiful.." She looked up at him and after a moment of consideration, she uncovered herself, revealing her breasts to him. His cheeks flushed up a dark yellow as he looked at her. "...Oh my god, you're so beautiful..." He couldn't help himself and started to massage them gently, looking at her and biting his lip slightly. She gasped and moaned softly, closing her eyes tightly and gripping the bed sheets a little. She had never felt anything like that before, but she absolutely loved it. He took notice of her reaction and started to gently suck on one of her breasts, still massaging the other. "Hnngh, G-G...~" This wonderful feeling that she couldn't get enough of, she felt as though she needed more. Was this..lust? This intense need for more was unlike anything she'd experienced. He continued to do this for a few minutes and did the same treatment for the other breast. He pulled back and stared at her, breathing softly. Her face was bright red and she was clinging to the bedsheets. "I can tell my precious sweetheart is liking this.~" She looked down for a moment and blushed immensely. "I-I did, heh..." "Well, don't worry, there's still more fun to have." He immediately pulled her close then kissed her deeply and passionately. She happily kissed him back but suddenly moaned into the kiss in response when she felt him grind against her. She then slides his jacket off of his shoulders and took it off. She felt him grin and he continued to grind against her for a couple seconds then stopped. "W-Why did you s-stop...?" "Oh..I just like teasing you.~" He then started to rub her vital region through her shorts. She let out another moan in surprise, not expecting all of this sudden behavior from him. "Agh, mmnh..~" 

He looked at her and smirked, kissing her neck and biting gently as his hand sneaked into her shorts, now playing with her through her panties. He loved seeing her like this, helpless and innocent. She wriggled her hips a little, showing her way of wanting more. "Getting a little needy, hm?~" She looked away and blushed deeply. "I-I'm sorry..i-it just feels r-really good..." He kissed her cheek and started to take off her shorts. "Don't apologize...I like seeing you this way.~" He smiled at her as he tossed her shorts aside and looked at her thighs. He saw the scars that were all around her legs and even around her vital region and leaned down gently kissing her scars. She loved it when he kissed her scars, it made her feel better about having them...knowing that someone cared about the wounds she made on herself. He looked up at her, as though he were asking for permission to continue on. She gave a nod, and he slipped off her panties, looking at her vital region. He then started to lick her gently, causing her to tense up for a second and moan softly. She covered her mouth as he did this. He closed his eyes and slid his tongue inside of her, moaning softly and his hands holding both of her thighs. "A-Ahh..!~" A loud moan came out of her and she bit her lip, trembling slightly with pleasure. He continued to do this until she felt like she was feeling the knot in her stomach come to, but he pulled away and grinned at her, licking his lips. She whined softly, wanting him to finish. "Don't worry baby, we're not done yet." He then took off his pants and boxers, then moved ontop of her, holding her close and gazing into her eyes deeply. She felt his bright and glowing ectoplasmic member press against her vital region and she flinched slightly. "You sure you're okay with this..?" She gazed back at him and nodded. "Y-Yeah....C-Can you b-be gentle...?" He nuzzled her neck and nodded, his hands running her hips gently. "Yeah... I'll be gentle, princess..." 

She wriggled her hips again, holding onto him tightly and shivering slightly. "I-I think I'm r-ready now.." He then slowly pushed himself inside of her, causing her to flinch and cry out softly, bubbles of tears forming in her eyes. "Aghh..!" He frowned slightly and stopped moving, letting her adust. "T-Tell me when I can move..." After a few minutes, the pain subsided and pleasure took over. "Y-You can move..~" He nodded and started to thrust into her slowly, kissing her neck and moaning softly. She held onto him tightly and pressed against him, her arms wrapped around him and her fingers pressing into his back. "G-G, ahh..~" He started to move faster, gripping her hips and biting his lip, looking at her. She had her eyes shut tightly, her moans growing louder with each thrust. As he started to thrust faster, her legs wrapped around his waist and she started to pant softly. "Ahh, h-hnngh..!~ G-G..!~" She couldn't help but moan his name and let out such lewd noises, the pleasure was immense yet wonderful. She started to feel the knot come back to her, but she suddenly began to moan loudly. He was hitting a sweet spot inside her that was driving her crazy. He shivered at her noises and growled a little, holding onto her tightly and drooling a little. "I-I think I-I'm-- ahh~-- c-close...!~" He started to moan loudly as well and blush immensely, looking at her and biting his lip. "M-Me too, p-princess..~" Both of their grips on each other were tightening more and more as he thrusted faster and faster, but becoming more rough. She felt the knot getting bigger and bigger, the pleasure becoming so unbearable yet satisfying. "Mmh, fuck..~" He then thrusted so deep inside of her, it caused her to climax immediately and moan his name loudly. He yelped and growled then moaned her name , his fingers digging into her hips hard. She flinched slightly then relaxed after a few moments, breathing heavily and sweating. They both looked at each other with exhausted expressions then kissed happily. After they had kissed, she hugged him tiredly. "I-I love y-you..." "I love you too, my soft princess..."


End file.
